Perfect Disaster
by RoseyTheRunt
Summary: SONIC X UNIVERSE Sonic & Co are happily enjoying there average life when a familiar face named Scorch OC surfaces to the gang. What could this new-comer do to the dynamics of the group? read to find out! Romance, angst & drama! SonAmyScorch, SonAmy ScorchAmy Please R&R rated M for language mature content in later chapters, Also please don't be put off by the OC '
1. The New Guy

_A/N: **Just before you start the story I'd like to point out I have dyslexic so please don't be too harsh on my spelling or grammar etc. I try to spell check and everything but some slips through ^^'_

This writing = Thinking  
this writing = Talking on T.V or Radio

-

Sonic strolled through the Thorndike household, stomach grumbling.  
He was terribly hungry.  
He was heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat while avoiding Ella. She always seemed to lecture him on what he chose to eat.  
He approached the kitchen and stood under the cupboard.  
He jumped to reach but missed it.  
He stood on the countertop to and almost reached a packet of Pop Tarts, but no luck.  
Sonic was used to this as he was the average height of a common bathroom sink.  
He grunted in frustration.  
Cream walked in the kitchen door and caught Sonic struggling to reach the box of pop tarts.  
She hovered up to the cupboard and got the packet for him.

"Here you go Mr Sonic" She said politely.

"Thanks Cream" He answered as he smiled, slightly embarrassed.  
Suddenly Sonic was called to the TV by Chris.

"What is it?" Sonic asked rather mellow as he chewed on a pop tart.

"A strange being has been spotted in the city centre,  
Local towns folk are unsure wither it is friend or foe.  
One thing for sure it is causing allot of fuss in the city"  
Sonic and Chris exchanged looks and decided to solve the problem.

-  
Sonic and his gang made it into the city centre to find that it was in chaos.

"All this over something they don't know is good or bad yet?" Knuckles stated as he looked around.

"Look over there!" Tails pointed at the 3 car pileup on the road.  
Once they got closer they realised it was a familiar face.  
Well, for some.

"Scorch!" Exclaimed Amy and Sonic.  
Sonic in a less-then-impressed tone.

On the ground lay a dark grey hedgehog, his spiked were messy with orange at the tips and he wore an Orange sleeveless jacket with white fur on the hood.

"Who?" Knuckles questioned.

"A friend of mine and Sonic's from back home, you don't know him?" Amy said as she lifted Scorch's head off the ground.

"Yeah, friend" Sonic growled.

"Chris we can't leave him here can we take him back to your house?" Amy asked.

"Of course you can!" Chris answered.  
Sonic rolled his eyes.  
It was Knuckles who was forced to carry him, as he was the strongest.  
Sonic trailed behind the group.  
Knuckles decided to join him.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like this guy?" he said as he pointed at Scorch.

"Uh, we just never got along too well" Sonic breezed over the topic.

"Heh, Ok" Knuckles said in return.  
He didn't believe him of course.

-

They laid him down in Chris' kitchen.

"Ok then how do we wake him up?" Knuckles asked.

"What if he's dead?" Sonic added.

"SONIC!" Amy scolded.  
Sonic shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hello, Mr Scorch!" Cream called politely.

"What about a little electric shock? I heard that wakes people?" Tails over calculated.  
Sonic sighed, loudly.

He stood over Scorch and crouched down.  
He grabbed his collar and pulled him close and slapped him hard across the face  
and again,  
and again.

"Sonic!" Amy said as she attempted to stop him.  
Scorch's eyes flickered.

"Wait its working!" Knuckles said as he pulled Sonic away from Scorch.  
Scorch opened his eyes.

"What the..." he said holding the back of his head.  
His eyes met the blue hedgehog in front him.  
Scorch jumped to his feet.

"SONIC, bro!" He proclaimed at Sonic while gesturing for a fist bump.  
Sonic rolled his eyes and was about to 'Bro Fist' Scorch when he locked eyes on Amy.

"A-amy?" He asked.  
Amy nodded happily.

"Oh my god, you look so different!" He said as he lifted Amy off the ground and spun her around.  
Amy giggled.  
"Oh" Knuckles said and looked at Sonic with a devilish grin.  
"What?" Sonic said throwing a glare at Knuckles.

"You haven't changed a bit!" She said with a smile.

"Hey Scorch you haven't told us how you got here yet" Sonic interjected brashly.

"Oh that's right, well that's the problem.  
All I remember is a bright light and I ended up here!" he said with an unfortunate chuckle.

"So who's gonna show me around?" Scorch asked.

"C'mon" Amy said as she led him around the house.  
Knuckles nudge Sonic and smirked evilly at him.

"Shut up!" Sonic retorted.

"Didn't say anything!" Knuckles teased.

-

"And finally our room!"  
Amy concluded.

"Our?" Scorch joked.

"Where _all_ of us sleep" Amy clarified with a giggle.

"Also this is Knuckles, Tails, Cream and you know Sonic of course" Amy said pointing to her friends.  
They all great with a polite hello with the exception of Sonic who simply waved sarcastically.

"Hey it's a really nice day how about we go out and hang in the garden!" Amy chirped.

"Sounds good!" Scorch agreed.

"Yes!" Cream agreed also.  
They all began to head outside.  
Sonic dropped on the floor angrily with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips.  
Tails turned to Sonic.

"Something wrong?" Tails asked concerned.

"I just can't believe scorch is **here**!" Sonic spoke threw his pout.

"Well he's not that bad Sonic" Tails replied.

"Ah don't tell me you like him tails?" Sonic sighed.

"Why don't you like him?" Tails wondered.

"Um... I just never really got along with him..." Sonic shrugged.

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" Tails said with a smirk.  
Sonic scoffed and got up to walk away.

Outside Amy and the rest of the group were sitting together Sonic was lying under the tree in the back garden, with his eyes closed and arms folded behind his head.  
Chris ran franticly into the garden.

"Guys, Eggman's robots are attacking again!"

"Jeez this guy never takes a break!" Sonic hissed.  
The group jumped to their feet.  
Scorch lifted Amy up by her arms and smiled as he took her hand.  
Sonic scowled at the sight and sped off to the city centre ahead of them.  
Sonic was met by a 10 foot robot stomping threw the town.

"Should be a peace off cake, its slow!" Sonic said cocky as usually and jumped up to the robot, curled into a spikey ball and headed for the torso of the robot.  
Sonic collided with the robot only to feel a painful shock coursing through his body.  
He fell back onto the ground.

"WHAT THE F—" Sonic began, getting cut off by Bokkun with a message for Sonic from Eggman.

"MUA-HA-HA-HA, See if you can beat me now Sonic"  
Sonic squinted at the screen irritably.  
*BOOM*  
He forgot about that part.  
Bokkun laughed sadistically as he attempted to fly away.  
Sonic leapt to his feet and grabbed Bokkun by the legs

"Come 'ere you little son of a bitch" Sonic said as he pulled him back.  
Just when the rest of the gang showed up they were greeted by the sight of Sonic shaking Bokkun upside-down and shouting profanity at him.

"Sonic?" Tails asked as he pointed at the 10 foot robot that was wreaking havoc on the town.  
Sonic smiled sheepishly and let Bokkun go.  
He turned to the Robot slowly approaching.

"_Ok so it's got electrical currents running threw it what to do…" _Sonic pondered.

"It has electrical currents running threw it right?" Scotch said as he seemed to have just appeared next to Sonic.

"_How did he find that out so fast!?"_

"Oh ya fairly obviously really" Sonic lied. He didn't have a clue how someone would figure that out without getting a massive shock._  
_  
"Water should do the trick" Scorch suggested._  
_  
"W-water?" Sonic asked with a gulp.__

"You don't still have that silly fear from when we were younger do you?" Scorch smiled devilishly.

"No." Sonic answered bluntly.  
He lied of course, he was cripplingly afraid of any water.  
"I'm sure running on the water with enough speed would create a whirlpool that would just engulf the robot" Scorch added with an annoyingly fake smile.

"_Go near water?! No way!  
There's got to be another way to do this…" _Sonic thought inside his head.  
Sonic smiled the biggest fake smile he could back at Scortch.

"HEY BIG UGLY ROBOT, I'm just a little hedgehog that I'm guessing Eggman told you do destroy!" This caught the robots attention and it began to follow Sonic.  
Sonic headed to the ocean surrounding the city.  
The robot got closer and it looked as if Sonic would have to get into the Water at this stage.

_"N-no way!"_ Sonic thought.

"Need some help—" Scorch suggested.

"Nope, I got this" Sonic denied before Scorch had even properly finished his sentence.

Then, Sonic did something extremely stupid.  
Suddenly he leaped onto the back of the robot.

"What the fuck?" Knuckles said dumfound.  
Scorch raised his eyebrows.  
Sonic felt the piercing electrical shock coarse threw his body as he push the robot over into the water and darted away from the ocean not to get sucked in by the splash.  
He looked over at his friends.  
They were all in shock of the stupidity.  
Sonic was black from the burns of the electricity.

"Job done?" Sonic said proudly.  
Amy ran over to Sonic.

"Sonic that was crazy, what were you thinking?! You could have died!" Amy scolded.

"It worked didn't it!?" Sonic boasted.  
Amy scowled at Sonic but Sonic walked on as if he didn't care about her concern for him.  
Amy sighed loudly.  
Scorch approached her and put his hand on her shoulder with a broad smile.  
Amy smiled politely back.

-

Amy jumped through the doors to the house.  
Startling the rest of the household.

"Let's all go to the beach!" She proclaimed happily.  
There was a brief silence.

"Why?" Asked a confused Tails.

"For something fun! We haven't been on a FUN outing in forever; it would be a great way for us all to bond!" Amy explained quickly.

"I think it's a great idea" Scorch agreed with Amy.  
"Let's do it!" he said as he turned to the rest of his friends.

"Good Luck getting us all to go" Knuckles added.  
Amy pouted.

"Yeah, Sonic will never agree to going to the beach" Tails said with a little chuckle.

"What if we don't tell him it's the beach?" Amy said with a wink.  
Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and smirked.

"He's upstairs" Knuckles informed Amy.  
Amy headed up the stairs to the attic which was the room where Sonic and all his friends shared.  
She opened up the hatch on the top of the step ladder.

"Sonic?" She called.

"Yeah?" a voice called back.  
It sounded as if it was coming from the balcony.  
She walked out but there was nobody there.

"Amy?" Sonic said as he hung upside-down from the roof.

"AH!" Amy said startled by Sonics sudden appearance.  
Sonic flinched at her outburst.

"I was wondering if you were going to join the rest of us in going on an outing!" Amy said happily.  
Sonic thought for a second.  
This is usually where he would say no.

"Ok" Sonic said which surprised Amy.  
Amy grinned.

"Come on!" She beamed.  
She dragged him down the stairs.

"You can go in the plain with Tails!" Amy said.

"Ok, so where are we going?" Sonic asked.

"Town Square, the forest, I'm not sure yet!" Amy said happily.

-  
Tails and Sonic were flying over the beach.  
Sonic was completely relaxed; he had his feet perched on the back of Tails seat and his arms folded behind his head.  
Until he noticed that Tails was circling the beach in his plane.

"W-what are you doing?" Sonic said starting to get agitated.

"Stay calm Sonic" Tails said attempting to re-assure Sonic.

"NO NO NO NO NOO!" Sonic shouted as he stood up on his seat.  
Tails landed the plane on the beach.  
Amy and the rest of them were already there and had unpacked all their belongings.  
Amy approached the X Tornado.  
She saw Sonics expression.

"So you figured it out then?" Amy said looking up at Sonic.

"Let me out" He retorted.

"It's ok Sonic; I'm going to teach you how to swim!" Amy said with a smile. Tails opened the top of the Tornado and Sonic tried to escape. Amy grabbed both his hands with her own.

"It's not gonna be that bad!" Amy said with a bigger smile, clearly trying to reassure Sonic.  
She pulled on Sonics arms to get him closer to the ocean but he wouldn't budge.  
Amy was getting irritated.  
She used her ridiculous strength and dragged him down the beach.

"No no no no no!" Sonic said as he clenched his eyes closed and shook his head.  
"What's the problem Sonic?" Scorch asked Sonic, appearing next to him out of nowhere, as usual.

"Why would something be wrong?" Sonic answered sharply, instantly holding back his obvious fear of water.  
Scorch raised his eyebrow.

"Common Amy lets swim!" Sonic said putting on bravado in front of Scorch. This instantly stopped once scorch was no longer close enough to see Sonic's fear.

"C'mon Sonic, the tides not even in! Look Cream and Tails are having fun and there out farther then you" Amy pointed out.  
Sonic gulped.  
Amy took his hand.

"It's ok, I'm here" She added with a warm and calming smile.  
She pulled him gently into the water.  
It only reached up to the cuffs on his shoes; he wouldn't go any further yet.  
She could feel Sonic's hand shaking.  
Amy looked over at him to find his whole body shaking, he had his eyes clenched closed and he was muttering something to himself.

"S-Sonic, if you're really that scared you don't have to—"  
Amy started.

"How's it going guys?" Scorch appeared again.

"_This guy never takes a break does he?!" _Sonic thought.  
Sonic tried to hide his fear as best as he could while Scorch was near but it wasn't such an easy task.

"Sonic, are you STILL afraid of water?" Scorch asked.  
Sonic stayed silent but still couldn't control his shaking legs.

"Aren't you a little old for silly fears?" Scorch asked once more.

"Scorch" Amy said attempting to shut him up.  
Sonic couldn't think of an appropriate comeback, after all Scorch was practically perfect. No fears.  
Sonic retorted with a very loud grunt and stormed out of the ankle deep ocean.

"Sonic!" Amy called compassionately.

"Amy I'd leave him have his space, he's hard to reason with when he's angry" Tails said.  
"Wow that was a tad over-dramatic?" Scorch said turning to Amy.

"You shouldn't have done that Scorch" Amy said seriously.

"Come on at least now we can have fun in the water! Sonic wouldn't have gone in any deeper anyway!" Scorch said as he intertwined his and Amy's hands.  
Amy blushed slightly with a childish grin while trying to keep a serious face.  
She felt bad for Sonic though.  
It's hard to overcome a phobia.  
Still, she did sort of like Scorch but in what way?  
She really couldn't tell yet.

-  
END CHAPTER 1

Sorry for the rushed/bad ending of this chapter, it was getting WAAY to long D: lots more to come ;D


	2. The Secrets Out

Sonic angrily stomped into the Thorndyke household and slammed the door behind him. He was huffing angrily and his fists were clenched.

"Hello?" called an older male voice.

"Yes?" Sonic said threw gritted teeth.  
Chuck Thorndyke walked out from the kitchen.

"Ah it's you Sonic" Chuck said.  
He realised Sonic's anger, it was written all over his face.

"Something you want to talk about?" He asked.

"NO!" Sonic snapped and stormed up the stairs.  
Chuck stood watching Sonic storm upstairs in shock.

-  
_Later that day, near nightfall._

The door opened followed by a lot of chatter.  
Sonic was up in their room, in the attic, asleep.  
He was still in a bad mood, of course.

They all headed into the kitchen for a late dinner.  
Ella began placing dinner on the table with the help of Cream.  
Scorch pulled Amy out of the room by her hand.

"Scorch?" Amy asked curiously.

"There's something I wanted to ask you for a while now, actually since we were younger..." Scorch began.  
Amy knew where this was going.  
She opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.  
Amy stayed silent for a moment.

"But, you've only been here 2 days" she said with a nervous laugh.

"We've known each other almost all our lives!  
Amy, when we were separated...you were all I thought about..." he added with a smile.  
Amy stayed quite for a short period of time.

"Ok" She said with a bright smile.  
She wasn't sure how to feel.  
"_...this is all too fast!"  
_She thought to herself.

"_Well...I suppose I have been chasing Sonic for years, maybe it is time to move on...and I do like Scorch..."_

Amy smiled at Scorch as they held hands and sat at the dinner table.  
Tails and Knuckles noticed this and threw concerned looks at each other.

"Oh, where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Oh, He's upstairs he's been up there for a couple of hours" Chuck replied to Tails.  
Amy felt a little worried.  
The last time she saw Sonic he was storming away from a minor confrontation he and Scorch had, and here she was sitting hand in hand with him.

"SONIC COME DOWN FOR YOUR DINNER" Ella shouted with her thick accent.  
Sonic woke up abruptly to the sound of Ella bellowing at him from down stairs.  
His eyes were still half closed as he slumped down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
His tired eyes suddenly widened when he realised Amy and Scorch were holding hands under the table.  
Sonic felt his heart sink.  
He sat at the dinner table and tried to rationalize his thoughts.

"_Maybe they're holding hands with no particular reason behind it?" _He thought unrealistically.

_"__**Really?" **_Sonic replied to himself in his mind._**  
**__  
"What?" _

"_**You know as good as I do, well especially since we're the same person, that you're clutching at straws here" **_Sonic fought with himself.

"_I know, I know!" _he admitted.

"_...Who knew I would feel this..."_

_**"Crushed?"**_

_"Yeah, pretty much" _

Amy noticed Sonic's expression from across the table;  
She also noticed how he refused to make eye-contact with either her or Scorch.  
He didn't eat much; in fact he barely touched his food.

"Can I be excused?" Sonic spoke rather quietly.  
Scorch looked away from his plate to look at Sonic.

"SONIC, you barely touched your food!" Ella spoke, or rather **shouted**.

"Hehe I'm not so hungry!" Sonic said while standing up out of his seat.  
Scorch smiled at Sonic, but it wasn't a regular friendly smile, it was more of a smug smile.  
Sonic didn't like this one bit.  
He decided to go back upstairs to cool off.

-  
_Later that night.  
_Everyone was settling down for bed

Tails took the single bed in the room they all shared, since there was only one bed they rotated who go it every night, everyone else slept on separate blankets on the floor. It was Sonic's turn to take the bed but he wanted to be as far away from Scorch and Amy as possible, so he gave his turn to Tails.

Amy set up a blanket a few feet away from Tails' bed and of course, Scorch's one was set up next to Amy's.  
This made Sonic feel sick.  
He planted himself out on the balcony again.  
They all exchanged there goodnights and lay down to sleep.

3 hours later and Sonic was still awake on the balcony.  
He was sitting curled in a ball.  
He heard noise coming from the bedroom so he turned around only to realise he wasn't the only one still awake.  
Scorch was also awake, much to Sonic's disliking.

"You're still awake " Sonic said as more of a statement rather than asking a question while he stood up.

"I've always had trouble sleeping since I was young, you remember that, right?" he answered.  
Neither of them were having a very _friendly _chat.  
Sonic didn't answer.

"If I recall correctly you always had a good sleeping pattern, 7 hours, right?" He said as he walked out onto the balcony next to Sonic and threw him another smug look.  
A scowl began to develop on Sonic's face.

"Something upsetting you?" he added with a smirk.  
This really got to Sonic because he and Sonic both knew what was bothering him.

"That was out of line what you did Scorch!" Sonic hissed in a hushed tone as to not wake the others.

"What?" Scorch said, playing dumb.

"You know what!"

"Say it!" Scorch added with an evil grin.

"For—asking Amy out...!" This was the first time Sonic addressed this out loud.

"For doing something you were never man enough to do?" Scorch 'corrected'.  
Sonic was lost for words, the anger welled up inside him.

"You knew how I felt about her, Scorch" Sonic added with a hint of pain seeping through in his voice.

"Oh C'mon Sonic, She's been chasing you for years!  
You just want her 'cause you can't have her!"

"You know why I didn't ask her—"

"Give it up kid, it's over, you lose!" Scorch spat nastily.  
Sonic held his tongue.  
Scorch walked from the balcony and went downstairs.

"_MAN I hate that guy!" _Sonic thought as he clenched both his fists.

-  
_Next Morning,  
_  
Sonic woke up to realise he fell asleep on the balcony.  
He sat up quickly to look at Scorch's bed.  
He was in it, asleep.

"_Shit..."_ Sonic had fallen asleep before Scorch.  
It's not like it was a big deal but Sonic and Scorch had always been competitive.  
Sonic jumped up and decided to go downstairs.  
He approached the kitchen to get something to eat when he saw Amy washing the dishes.  
He stopped mid-step and hid behind the wall to the kitchen.  
_  
"This is so stupid, what am I doing?!  
...I can't hid from her forever"_ Sonic thought to himself.  
He turned around and walked into the living room and sat by the window.  
Lucky for him Tails and Cream were already in there; Cream was watching kid's shows on the TV and Tails happily joined in.  
Amy walked in and sat next to cream with a bowl of cereal.  
Sonic felt very awkward, Tails could tell. It was written all over his face.  
Sonic heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
It could only be one of two people, Chris or Scorch.  
Sonic prayed it was Chris.  
It wasn't.  
Scorch walked over to Amy and gave her a peck on the lips, she smiled in return.  
Sonic was visibly upset by this.  
Scorch noticed this, in fact it was like he got joy from Sonic's upset.

"I'm going for a run" Sonic stated bluntly as he got up and headed outside.

-  
It was so late when Sonic got back that the doors were locked. The Thorndykes were used to Sonic going out for a run well into the night by now.  
Sonic strolled around the side of the house and jumped onto the balcony, pulling himself over the bars and onto the floor.  
He realised someone had left the balcony door open, possible so he didn't have to sleep on the balcony.  
Sonic slowly crept into the room.  
He stopped and stood next to Amy's bed.  
She had her hand laid out next to her and Scorches hand on top of hers.  
Sonic felt sick at the sight.  
Amy's hair was covering her face.  
Sonic crouched down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face.  
Sonic sighed as he stood up again.  
He made his way back to the balcony, closed the doors and lied down to go to sleep.

-  
- Early Morning -

Amy opened her eyes to a dark room.  
She looked and saw the balcony doors were closed.

"_Oh Sonic must have come home last night!" _She thought to herself.  
She stood up and saw there was no extra blanket on the floor for him.  
She found this peculiar, so she walked over to the balcony and opened the doors slowly as she peered out.  
There was nobody there.

"You feel asleep on the balcony then?" Amy said appearing like she was talking to herself.

"Yep" Sonic replied, revealing that he was lying on the roof just above the balcony.

"It's the third day in a row you spend out here Sonic" Amy said sounding concerned.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Sonic lied.

"Don't lie to me Sonic" She said in a very relaxed tone to not sound intimidating.  
He didn't reply.

"Sonic, we're worried about you" Amy said compassionately.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine!" Sonic sang with false confidence.

"_**I'm **_worried" Amy emphasised.  
Sonic jumped down off of the roof and onto the balcony directly in front of Amy.

"Why don't you stick to your worries and I'll stick to mine" Sonic said with a fake smile and proceeded to walk out of the room.

-  
END OF CHAPTER 2.  
Sorry for the rushed/lame ending this chapter was getting waaay to long! D:

Sorry it's a bit un-eventful as well, there's much more in the next chapter! :3


End file.
